


The Orphanage

by ionevenknoe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Orginal Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionevenknoe/pseuds/ionevenknoe
Summary: Mason finds out that he is part of a prophecy to save the world from complete and total annihilation. But is he willing to give up the only place he's ever known and the only girl he's ever loved? No Sexual Content in the first chapter All characters are 16 years old or older This is my first story of this kind so critique is welcome and encouraged.





	The Orphanage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete work of fiction. Any resemblance to any real-life people is purely coincidental. All characters belong to me and me alone.

Los Angeles, Christmas day 2004, 11:36 PM

Dean Andrew Landon of St. Anthony's orphanage and Catholic school, was woken up by a loud banging on the newly erected school's door. This had confused him as the building had barely started hiring teachers and was open no more than a week. As he opened the door he found nothing but a basket and the note attached to it. It addressed him by name which he found odd as he barely moved to LA a month ago. It read:

To Mr. Andrew Landon of St. Anthony's

The boy's name is Mason West. His poor mother died in childbirth yesterday but she knew his destiny. You must do all you can to protect him. He will be our last saving grace when the extinction of the human race is upon us. When the time is right the girl will come to him. The fate of our entire race is in your and his hands. Attached are instructions on what to do when the time comes.

16 years later, Christmas eve

When Mason walked into his room, he'd as though he had walked in on his parents having sex. Of course, he would need to have parents to do that. He had walked into what seems like a unicorn shit on to a birthday cake then threw it on the ground and stomped on it about 300 times. There were rainbow-colored streamers everywhere, A red and orange birthday cake and about 10 bottles of alcohol scattered across the various tables around the room. His roommate stood on a leader hanging up some sort of poster from the ceiling. His roommate Bryce was setting up what was no doubt Mason's 16th birthday party. Bryce and Mason looked liked identical twins and if you didn't know better you'd of thought they were. They were both 5' 7'', light brown skin, wavy black hair and scrawny but somehow muscular. There were some differences, of course, While Mason was mature but boyish, Bryce was like a three year in a 17-year old's body. As Mason walked in, he yelled to his best friend almost knocking him off the ladder.

What are you doing?

Jesus Christ, man don't sneak up on people who are standing on ladders.

Ok, but what are you doing?

What's it look like I'm doing?

Setting up for a party I don't want. You know that I wanna spend tonight with just you, the guys playing games or some shit.

The guys consisted of Bryce's younger brother Ethan, Greg, One of Mason's first friends at the orphanage and Emma, Greg's girlfriend who always seemed to tag along for some reason.

I know, I know, but the guys wanted to throw you a surprise party they invited half the school. Just come back at around 9ish. And act surprised.

Fine, He threw up a middle finger as he left Fuck you.

He went to the one place where he could get privacy, the stairwell that leads to the basement. He was about to spark up a blunt as he noticed her. A petite Hispanic girl but the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had to be no older than he was. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes to match and was about 4 inches shorter than he was. She was-- she was staring at him.he noticed who she was talking to the dean of the school. He decided he should probably go over and help Andrew with them

Hey, Andrew, who's the fresh meat?

Ah, yes, Ms.Lopez, this is Mason. He can show you and your sister to your dormitory. I do hope that you enjoy your stay here. Room 34A Mr. West 

Up until this point, he hadn't noticed the smaller girl. She was a smaller version of her older sister. As they were walking he decided he might as well try to make conversation with the two girls.

So, what're your names?

Well, I'm Daisy and this little one right here is Julie.

Well, I'm Mason. I've in here since this thing was opened, so feel free to ask me any questions.I tried to keep from staring at her. But I just kept taking in all of her beauty. It was at this point that I noticed she was blushing.  
Ok. My first question is why do you keep staring at me?

Well, why are you so pretty to look at? Here we are room 34A. I'm just across the hall in 35 so come over anytime.

As He opened the door, He noticed the time 9:05 PM. He looked over at Daisy than to Julie who had fallen asleep as soon as she jumped into bed.

Would you like some company? I got time to kill. I'd like to get to know you a little better.

Ok, If I can ask you some things, too.

I have no secrets.

You said you'd been since the school opened. Why? Did your parents want to be a good Catholic boy?

Well, when I got here it was still part orphanage even though they stopped that now I still live here. Same with my roommate and his little brother. But I never knew my parents. My mom died in childbirth and my dad wasn't around. So the orphanage, in a way, is my family. What about you, why are you here?

My parents died when I was little so Julie and I have lived with our aunt but she thought we should get the best and the most religious education around.

That's when he noticed she had been crying. But for how long?

Hey, hey don't cry. I'm here. I got you.

Really, you won't leave me?

I'll never leave. I promise.

Really?

Really!

He bent down to touch his lips to hers and placed a hard kiss on them. She leaned into catching Mason by surprise allowing Daisy's tongue access to his mouth. As their tounges wrestled with each other's and they traded saliva, they were interrupted by the ring of Mason's phone. He looked down to see the picture of him and his best friends together.

Shit. I gotta take this.

Okay, hurry back though

I will.

\--Call Connected--

What do you want now?

Do you know what time it is? You said you come back around 9:30!It fucking 10

No! You said that. I'm on my back right now give me 5.

Fine if you're not in this room at 10:15 we're raiding your stash.

I'll be there.

\--Call Disconnected--

Hey, so I totally forget it's my birthday tonight. How would you like to go to a party?

I can't. What about Julie?

Julie will be fine. She's dead asleep.

Fine but I have back before midnight. And I want you to stay with me.

Ok, Deal.


End file.
